Kiss the Girl
by pacifist101
Summary: You know how they say first kisses are never perfect? Well, fifteen year old Jack’s about to find out how wrong they are…


Title: Kiss the Girl

* * *

Summary: You know how they say first kisses are never perfect? Well, fifteen-year old Jack's about to find out how wrong they are…

* * *

The stars appeared almost yellow in their bright shine, speckling the sky so fully that it was hard to decide whether this was true enchantment or simply an illusion that would fade away if one blinked, as if even the slightest twitch of the eye would throw off the beautiful scenery.

Jack never took much importance to the sky, it was always all about the sea; the sea with its tranquil calmness that always seemed to shake his worries, thoughts or emotions. The sea with its deep mysteries embedded down at the sea-floor, the mysteries that he could not wait to solve; he could not wait to have his own ship and his own crew, sailing the seas for mere pleasure.

But as he stood at the lower deck, his head ducked in his hands as if in deep thought, he did not notice the salty tang of the sea on his tongue, nor the wind in his hair, not even the fresh air he inhaled with a slight hitch.

Running his hands through his hair, Jack looked up with hazel eyes, searching for the horizon, searching for the sun to peak over the sea, because then that would mean this torture for him would be over. It would mean that they had arrived at the island where the passengers would get off, and he would be left alone again with his crew mates under the leadership of Captain Hark.

As he stood there, at the lower deck, all he could feel was a wrenching in his abdomen, hotness creeping up his neck, the tip of his nose pink and his fingertips frozen like ice. His breath was hitched and every now and then he would shudder from the cold, but he wouldn't step back in the cabin. He wouldn't sleep because he knew it was useless. He wanted to be there when they departed and if he fell asleep now, he would risk it.

Also, he was thinking, wondering, hoping and feeling. Thinking of the journey, wondering where it would lead to, hoping for what was his heart's desire and feeling his heart desire the one thing he knew it impossible to have. The love of Tessa Albatross.

Jack groaned gruffly as he leaned against the ship's banister, closing his eyes and trying to will himself to think of things other than Tessa Albatross, but he knew the attempt to be hopeless, even before he tried. She invaded his mind so wholly that at times, in her presence, he was unable to concentrate on his work.

He was secretly infatuated with a girl, who did not belong to his class, but she was far above it; an aristocrat he had befriended five years ago upon her first visit to the sub-continent, and now he was suffering from the consequences.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up hopeful as he was confronted with eyes as wide as saucers and as blue as they ever could be, but her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth was formed into an annoyed scowl; she was tapping her right foot with her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Hello luv," He said in a slur with a lazy smile, all of his insecurities leaving him at once.

Tessa's eyes narrowed and she said in a tone that a mother would use, "Jack-where have you been?"

It ended with a pout, but the fire was still there underneath it all, but she was not waiting for an answer, as if it was a rhetorical question.

Jack's smile widened but she did not give him the chance to answer, "I've been looking all over for you-do you realize we will never, ever, ever meet again after we arrive at Pelican Bay? And you don't even seem to ca-!"

He did not hear what she had to say in her angry outburst, or even if he had, he did not acknowledge it; he was thinking of one, and only one thing.

Kiss her, its okay, he told himself but then halted as she raved on silently and stamping her foot occasionally.

Suddenly, she stopped and if possible, her large eyes narrowed even further, "_Are you even listening to me_?"

"Every word." Jack replied with a smirk.

"Are you drunk?" She asked bluntly, still glaring at him.

He pondered before answering. "A little."

"Do you love me?"

Jack was instantly shaken by this question but her still angry gaze told him she meant otherwise. "Of course!" He replied with a hint of sarcasm.

And before he knew it, she had kicked his shin hard with her boot.

"Ow-! What'd you do that for?!" He howled while hopping on one foot as she crossed her arms with the same petulant expression.

"Don't ask me what, ask me why." She emphasized in a growl.

"That's what I said-!" He argued.

"Well you said it all wrong!" She snapped and turned her back to him. Jack tilted his head at her in annoyance and confusion; was this the girl he was so deeply infatuated with? The answer to that would be, yes.

"What's the matter with you?!" He voiced as he stood in front of her. "Wait-are you upset that-?"

"Yes, Sparrow, yes, that's why I'm upset!" She hissed, "But that's not why I kicked you!"

"Fine," He rolled his eyes, "why would you kick me?"

"Because you're an ass!" Tessa wailed and Jack motioned her to be less vocal. "That's why!" She whispered angrily.

"What'd I do?!"

"You're drunk!" She stated the obvious and his eyebrow shot up.

"Oh that can't be it." He shook his head and she jutted her jaw to the side while focusing her eyes on the moon.

"Well it is." She said dully.

"Wha-? I'm always drunk!" He snorted, only to be met with another death glare.

Silence ensued, and Jack knew not to break it because his girl Tessa couldn't go through three whole minutes of silence without breaking it.

She glanced at him, her mouth opening but then closing when she saw him smirking and expecting the expected.

Its alright, just kiss her…

She opened her mouth again, stopped and then grunted with irritation. "Ugh, fine!" She said snottily and his smirk widened as he said soothingly, "What's the matter Tessa?"

All the anger drained from her face and was replaced with misery as she stamped her foot again and said in a whine, "You don't love me!"

Jack frowned, "Of course I do, what made you think I didn't?"

She ducked her head and mumbled, "The way you said it told me differently…"

His frown deepened as he took a step closer to her and she sought refuge in his chest as he embraced her. "Is that why you're awake?" He asked and she nodded. "Cos you thought I didn't love you?"

"Yes." She said sullenly and he felt a wave of humor and relief wash over him.

"Why's that?" He spoke into her hair, wanting to hold on to her until they reached the island but resisting the natural instinct to kiss her hair, her brow and her lips.

Now when she spoke, it was grudgingly, "Because…how is it that…all the trollops you…are with, how come you tell each of them you love them…but then you…they leave…" She stopped and Jack now understood the root of her worries. She spoke now slowly and with sincere confusion, "do you truly love them?"

Jack paused before answering. "Yes."

"Then how is your love for me different?"

He frowned in disapproval of the question and looked down at her, only to find that she was looking up at him with traces of innocence and confusion altogether tangled. The look she had demanded an answer.

Jack took a deep breath and loosely clutched the back of her head, feeling her soft ebony curls beneath his hand. He exhaled. "I love them for a night, and only a night…it never lasts longer than that." He smiled at her comfortingly, "But I will always love you…Tessa."

Tessa's mouth broke into an adoring smile, "Aw, Jack…"

He watched her for a second; her reactions and her emotions were always so passionate and blunt, it disturbed him sometimes, but now was not one of those times. Again, he refrained himself, even though his mind was telling him differently from his actions.

His smile broadened as he pushed the issue away, "Now, go to sleep."

She bobbed her head happily and then he planted a firm kiss on her forehead, only to feel her stiffen beneath him. He then realized his mistake.

Jack pulled back slowly, feeling enormous guilt and regret as his adam's apple bobbed and he studied her face; her eyes were shut and her lips were parted from surprise and fear.

"Tessa-…luv I'm…" He began uselessly but he didn't pull away; he was searching for a reaction, an emotion that would guide him further in his actions.

He was so close now, he felt himself longing to be nearer, though they were barely an inch apart. He felt himself longing to be nearer, but more importantly he felt her longing to be closer. Her breath was hitched and she did not pull away.

"-sorry…" He finished pathetically as he went lower to her mouth, halting as he felt her rock slightly, his lips brushing over hers faintly and finally, pursuing what he had been thinking about for the past few months.

He felt her small hand on his face and the gentle kiss that lasted more than just a few seconds broke. But then they were reunited again when he pressed her closer to him with his arm around her waist and his hand holding her head,

"Jack-"

Jack pulled back in a state of a daze and saw her blushing furiously as the first rays of the sun fell over everything. "It's sunrise." She said, glancing at him and at her right, where the island of Pelican Bay could be seen.

Jack smirked as his grip in her hair tightened, "I don't care…" He almost laughed then, "That was your first kiss innit?"

She shrugged with a nervous smile, "Does it matter?"

Jack grinned, "No."

"Would you kiss me again if I asked you to?"

Jack laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"For you, I will."

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! That's it! It's a one-shot. Hope you figured out that yes, it was her first kiss told through his POV. Review me.**


End file.
